


Cake

by KrumPuffer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrumPuffer/pseuds/KrumPuffer
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Cake

<https://krumpuffera03.tumblr.com/post/627912010464657408/cake-krumpuffer-harry-potter-j-k-rowling>Cake

She sat with her feet crisscrossed on her broken-down couch, staring at the untouched birthday cake. Confetti littered the floor from the party favors she had detonated an hour after she realized he wasn’t coming. Her hair was the palest shade of pink. Only hours ago, it was the most vibrant of magentas. She was a color wheel of emotions. 

One last look at the clock on the wall as the sunset in the distance. Soon a moon would be high in the sky, not even close to being full. The only excuse she would have taken from him, couldn’t save him tonight. He didn’t show. And he had nothing to blame for it but himself.

She looked herself over one last time in the mirror she had spelled to the back on her bedroom door, a sticker of a yellow pygmy puff and the words _Fluffy is the new Black,_ in the top corner _._ The party dress nothing but a waste now, bad memories attached now; ivory lace, with embroidered flowers trailing the arms and the bodice. Slipping out of the dress she said her final goodbye and put it back on the hanger, where it belonged. Maybe one day she would find another good reason to play dress up and act the part. 

She found her favorite worn-out Weird Sisters shirt and pulled it over her head, thankful it covered the crescent moon tattoo she had gotten weeks ago on her shoulder bone. She never regretted the memento, but tonight she found herself considering turning it into something else, maybe a flower….or a coffin. She wondered if he too would cover his, a matching moon, which in retrospect didn’t make sense considering no two moons were the same. 

She put on her favorite eggs and bacon socks to cover her cold toes and grabbed the fluffy comforter from her bed and headed back to the couch. Dimming the lights with her wand and starting her record player she cuddled up and watched yet another sunset with disappointed eyes.

\--

She awoke to the gentle touch of hands on her face, stroking pink hair from her eyes. And before she awoke completely, she felt a kiss on her forehead. _I must be dreaming,_ she thought. Only she wasn’t, when she opened her eyes, sitting next to her was Remus, and although he had aged one year today, he looked as if he had lived a million lives already.

“Dora I’m sorry. I’m sorry all I do is let you down. I wanted to be here. I’m here now, and I know it's not enough, but I’m here. I’ll leave if you want.”

“Why Remus? You knew I had something special for you. And you still chose whatever it was that made you so late over me.”

“I never _choose_ to let you down, Dora. I know I’m not easy, loving me is not easy, but you; you are so easy to love! I would never choose to hurt you, trust me when I tell you it was out of my hands, and I hate it, I hate this war and the position I’m in and I hate more than anything letting down the woman I love.”

“Remus, I don’t know if I can do this.”

He winced at these words. Dora had always been the glue that held them together. She had always fought for them, while he was too busy fighting for everyone else. He loved her and he knew it day one. Even though it took him entirely too long to admit it. He may have been too stubborn and too cold for too long; and for the first time, Remus found himself thinking he might be too late for the last time.

“Dora, I understand. I would have given up on myself months ago.”

“You know what Remus; I think that admission hurts more than anything else you’ve done to me or said to me.”

“I don’t, I didn’t mean to hurt you with my words, I’m just, I understand if you are done with my shit.”

“You _don’t_ understand, not really. Because if you did, you would know that the only thing I want from you is for you to fight for me. Fight harder for me than you do anything else in your life. Because if you showed me that despite all the nights you don’t show up and the times you shy away from affection and when its close to the full moon and you won't let me help, despite all of those minor bumps, because really, they are minor for me, if despite all of that you fought your hardest fight to keep me; I would say that’s enough. But you don’t. You just throw in the towel. And then _I_ fight for us. But I can’t this time. I can’t fight for us anymore. Not alone. 

“So, go if you can’t fight for me! Because even though the sun is down and my party dress is back on a hanger, and the floor is lined with an obnoxious amount of confetti, and the cake, the fucking cake is untouched, I still want you to fight for me.”

He was silent. His silence was not what she wanted. But at least he didn’t get up and walk out. And yet she wished he would. How could she want something with all her heart and also want it gone? 

Remus was the love of her life. And she had to fight tooth and nail for him to let her in this far. He was a werewolf, antisocial, grouchy, pessimist, cold, closed off. He was everything she wasn’t. But there was a part of him in her now, he was her happiness, despite it all, because he was her Patronus, and that was the proof of it all.

“I want to stay Dora.” He managed.

“Why?”

“Because I want to fight for you. I don’t know how, but I won't leave. I want to eat that cake with you, and I want to see the dress, and I want to roll around naked in this insane amount of pastel confetti. And I want, I want to fucking marry you…”

“You what?”

He knew it wasn’t the right timing. The way this night started threw a wrench in his whole plan. His plan to be on time. To be showered and freshly shaven. Cologne and a mint leaf on his tongue. He wanted to take something she had planned for him, and make it all about her, because what were birthdays even worth these days if you didn’t have someone to share them with.

But if not now, when? He would never be able to promise her that he would always be on time. He couldn’t promise her he wouldn’t be hard to love. He couldn’t even promise her that he would always be a _man._ But he could promise to fight harder, from this day forward.

“Marry me, Dora.”

“Remus, don’t do this because you feel like you owe me something, especially a lifetime.”

“I’m doing this because _this_ is how I fight for you. This is how I ensure myself neither one of us can bail when shit gets hard, and it will.”

“Remus, I don’t know what to say.” She sat up, on her knees, he remained on his knees in front of her.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a black box. He opened it and inside was a simple gold band with a small diamond and a moon.

“I want to spend every phase of the moon with you until I die Dora. So, say yes.”

She flung herself into his body, and he took her into his arms. 

“Yes, a million moons of yes Remus!”

“I love you, Dora.”

“I love you so much, Remus.”

“I know… your hair doesn’t lie.”

She took a strand between her fingers to look, sure enough, back to its brightest tone of pink. One that she had come to associate with Remus and love.

“How about we have that cake now, use it as a sort of birthday/engagement celebration?”

“Yes, I’ll go grab the plates and forks.” She said, hopping up and over the back of the couch, he laughed at her wild heart.

She hurried back and the lights went off and the candles on the cake lit.

She climbed into his lap on the floor, facing him, “Gotta sing happy birthday before we eat cake.” She said, and sang lowly, never taking her eyes from him. “Now make a wish.” She said and he shook his head.

“No, no wishes. I have everything I need right here in my lap.” He said, and his mouth met hers. He kissed her soft and she rocked into him. His hands finding the bottom of her tattered shirt and pulled it over her head. Her breast small and pert, her nipples a dark shade of pick against her tanned skin. A perfect crescent on her shoulder. He kissed her there. 

“What about the cake?” she moaned as he took her nipple into his mouth.

“I want you first.” He growled. 

She pulled his shirt off, scars heavy on his back and chest, the crescent moon on his shoulder so dark on his pale skin. Their mouths grew hungry and their kisses deep.

She pushed him to the ground and rocked her sex into his. The friction on his pants driving her wild through her soft blue panties. 

She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down. His erection springing to life; she bent down to kiss its tip, then lick away the excitement there. His hips came up off the ground willing her to pull his pants off entirely and she pulled them away, then standing above him she slipped her panties off and came down to straddle him.

“Dora, I need you.” He moaned.

And she didn’t hesitate to give him herself. She lined up his erection with her wet sex and slid down onto him and began to ride. His hands gripping her ass, helping her bodywork. Only the glow of the candles still lit on the birthday cake made her body glow as she fucked him. Bottoming out on his cock, grinding her clit onto him, feeling them, both draw close.

Remus sat up, and took her mouth as she fucked him, sitting on his cock, their chest pressed into each other. Their hearts so close they could say hello in heartbeats.

He pulled her onto him harder, she picked up her speed and her motions, fucking him harsher and deeper until her sex clenched around his cock and his hot seed spilled into her. 

They rocked together until their orgasm stilled. Kissing softly. Humming soft ballads of _I love you_ into each other’s ears. 

“Best birthday of my life.” He whispered into her ear.

“Best birthday of my life.” She giggled back.

“It's not even your birthday.”

“No, but because it's yours, you are alive. So, I will forever consider this the best day of my life.”

“This is true.”

Dora kissed his nose and slid of his sex, the feeling of him still warm in her felt comforting. 

“The candles are almost out; sure you don’t want to make a wish?”

“I’m sure.”

“Big piece or little piece?” she asked, holding up the knife.

“Big.”

“Okay, but you can only have your cake after one more thing.”

“Anything.”

“You have to put that ring on my finger.”

They both laughed. The proposal was such a whirlwind he had forgotten to even finish the job.

“Let me try this again,” he got on one knee, naked as a jaybird, and asked, “Nymphadora Tonks, will you marry me?”

“Yes!” she screamed, and he slipped the ring onto her finger.

He kissed her deep and the thought of cake slipped his mind again.

“Now that, was memorable.” She said, breaking the kiss.

“I hope so.”

“Naked, on one knee, covered in pastel confetti. Yeah, definitely memorable.”

“What?” he laughed, swiping at his back, pieces of paper falling from his naked body.

“Leave it, I kind of like it.” She joked and handed him a plate with half the cake on it, he gave her a smile, her favorite smile, “What you said the big piece.”

“I love you.”

“I love you so much.”

“Hey Dora, what are the chances I can still see you in the party dress?”

“Oh, you’ll see it alright, I just have a better day to wear it too now.” She smiled.

“I can’t wait.”


End file.
